bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Духовный меч
Духовный меч (斬魄刀, занпакуто:, досл. зарубающий духов меч) — основное оружие синигами, арранкаров и вайзардов. Исскуство владения духовным мечом называется зандзюцу (斬術, досл. исскуство зарубать). Обзор Слабым синигами выдают безымянные, не имеющие личности мечи, называемые "асаучи" (浅打ち, "слабо бьющий"). Но духовные мечи более-менее сильных синигами, рождённые из души хозяина, имеют уникальную личность, характер и имя. В невысвобожденной форме большинство мечей выглядят, как катана. Высвобожденная форма меча может изменяться вместе с хозяином. Духовный меч является стандартным оружием синигами. Это меч способен резать духовную материю, также он является одним из немногих видов оружия, используемого в сражениях с пустыми. У каждого синигами есть духовный меч, и каждый меч уникален: с одной стороны, он отражает душу синигами и его силу, с другой, он сам является разумным существом, духом меча, живущем во внутреннем мире хозяина. Дух даёт силу мечу и передаёт её синигами, который его держит. Духи имеют самую разную внешность. Характером они похожи на своих хозяев. Форма и способности меча исходят из души синигами. После того, синигами узнает имя своего меча, они могут общаться друг с другом и вместе становиться сильнее. Мечи рождаются вместе с синигами и умирают вместе с синигами. Синигами используют их в битве как отражение своей души. Меч всегда на стороне своего хозяина, он разделяет его убеждения. Первым шагом в освоении духовного меча является знакомство с духом.Bleach Official Bootleg Karaburi+; стр. 148 Духовные мечи арранкаров У арранкаров такое же оружие, как и у синигами. Но, в отличие от духовных мечей синигами, мечи арранкаров являются хранилищем их истинной силы. Факты о духовных мечах *Поскольку духовные мечи являются частью души владельца, они не могут быть заменены, и будут медленно восстанавливаться, если были повреждены.Bleach Official Bootleg, стр. 11 *Размер духовного меча зависит от духовной силы владельца. *Если синигами пронзит сердце человека своим духовным мечом и передаст ему свою духовную силу, то человек временно станет синигами. Но при этом очень велика вероятность того, что человек не выживет, даже если у него большое количество духовной энергии. *У каждого духовного меча есть имя. *Духовный меч может решить, достоин хозяин его силы или нет. *Как правило, даже сломанные мечи возвращаются в исходное состояние после восстановления владельца. *У духовного меча есть истинная форма. Она живёт внутри синигами-хозяина. У меча есть разум и тело. Синигами могут становиться сильнее, общаясь со своими мечами. *Духовный меч создаёт собственное духовное давление, которое можно почувствовать, как и любое другое. Его давление очень похоже на давление хозяина, но всё же немного отличается. *Хоть это и большая редкость, но всё же бывает так, что несколько синигами имеют одинаковые мечи. В этом случае, по древнему закону Общества душ, они должны сражаться за право обладания мечом. Победитель получает меч, проигравшего казнят.(только в фильме)''Блич'': Восстание алмазной пыли. Это было сказано только в фильме. *Вне зависимости от формы и размера меча, владелец практически без усилий им управляет, поскольку это часть его души.Интервью американского журнала Shōnen Jump, июнь 2007 Капитаны Готея 13 управляют размером своих мечей, иначе они были бы размером с небоскрёб. Поэтому нельзя судить о силе противника только по размеру его меча. Обретение духовного меча Синигами очень близко знаком со своим мечом. Их связь очень глубока, хотя и вначале она односторонняя — хозяин просто не слышит голос своего меча. Обычно их знакомство происходит во внутреннем мире синигами, когда он спит. Синигами создаёт духовный меч, концентрируя свою духовную силу в форме меча. Недостаточно просто знать имя своего меча. Если хозяин передаёт мечу свою силу, оружие становится намного сильнее. Чтобы использовать меч на полную мощь, нужно быть очень близко знакомым с ним. Тренировка Дзен с клинком (刃禅, дзиндзэн): Единственный способ провести нормальный разговор с мечом. Синигами садится в позу медитации, кладёт меч на колени и пытается объединить свой разум с разумом меча. При этом синигами может узнать истинные силы своего меча. Общество душ работало над этим видом тренировки тысячи лет с самого основания. Он основан на общении с мечом, и даёт гораздо лучший результат, чем при получении новых способностей силой. Синигами погружается в состояние полнейшего спокойствия, уходит в свой внутренний мир и беседует с духом меча. Часто хозяину приходится сражаться с мечом, чтобы получить новые способности. В этом состоянии медитации синигами так глубоко уходит в себя, что не обращает внимания на получаемые телом раны. Раны, полученные во внутреннем мире, отражаются на теле. Общение с мечом Духовный меч — гордое существо и часто очень темпераментное. Его настроение зависит от того, как хозяин к нему относится, ну и, разумеется, от характера меча. Это позволяет синигами влиять на то, будет ли меч сражаться в полную силу или нет. (Например, Юмичика Аясегава обычно при высвобождении своего меча называет его Фуджикудзяку (яп. "лиловый павлин"), хотя его настоящее имя — Руриирокудзяку ("лазурный павлин"). Он знает, что любимый цвет его меча — лазурный, а самый нелюбимый — лиловый. Он делает это для того, чтобы не показывать свою истинную силу. Меч ненавидит это прозвище, он становится угрюмым и высвобождает лишь часть своей силы. Таким образом Юмичика скрывает то, что его меч магического типа, так как в одиннадцатом отряде есть негласный закон о том, что их мечи должны использоваться только для ближнего боя. Руриирокудзяку полностью раскрывает свой потенциал только тогда, когда хозяин называет его настоящее имя. ) Внутренний мир Обычно, только хозяин может увидеть дух своего меча. Меч живёт в его "внутреннем мире", созданном в подсознании синигами. Внутренний мир каждого синигами уникален и сильно отличается от внутреннего мира других. Дух меча может перенести его хозяина в его внутренний мир, хотя синигами может самостоятельно достигнуть этого медитацией. Основные силы *'Духовное погребение' (魂葬, консо:): Синигами отправляют скитающихся по земле плюсов либо в Общество душ, если они хорошо себя вели, будучи живыми, либо в ад, если они совершали злодеяния (убийства, кражи и т.д.). Чтобы совершить духовное погребение, синигами прикладывает рукоять своего меча ко лбу плюса. *'Очищение пустых': Когда пустого разрубают духовным мечом, это смывает грехи, совершённые им после смерти и отправляет его в Общество душ (или в ад). Души, живущие в Обществе, через некоторое время перерождаются в мире живых. Формы В зависимотси от умения синигами общаться с мечом и контролировать его, меч может принимать две дополнительные формы (и возвращаться обратно в обычную). Эти две формы, называемые шикай и банкай, являются чем-то вроде "апгрейда" меча — он получает способности, намного превосходящие его использование просто как меча. Обычно синигами носят меч в невысвобожденной форме и высвобождают при необходимости. Духовный меч может изменять размер в зависимости от духовной силы владельца. Все духовные мечи имеют два уровня высвобождения. Первый называется "шикай" (яп. "начальное высвобождение"), а второй — "банкай" (яп. "полное высвобождение"). Синигами должен владеть обоими, чтобы стать капитаном. Силы и форма шикая и банкая зависят от меча и силы владельца, а также могут изменяться с тренировками. Асаучи (浅打ち, яп. "слабо бьющий"): Безымянные мечи, используемые самыми слабыми синигами. Также их используют те, кто ещё учится и не является частью Готея 13. Ещё так называют мечи тех, кто не может общаться со своим мечом — сила их мечей сильно уменьшена. Невысвобожденный Большинство духовных мечей являются катанами с индивидуальными декоративными изменениями, но встречаются и другие виды: *'Катана' (刀): Катаной называется немного изогнутый японский меч обычных размеров и длиной клинка более 60 см. Её отличительными признаками являются изогнутый, тонкий, заточенный с одной стороны клинок, круглая или квадратная гарда и рукоять достаточной длины, чтобы держать меч двумя руками. *'Вакидзаси' (脇差 (わきざし), "вставляемый сбоку"): Короткий меч длиной от 30 до 60 см (обычно 50). Он похож на катану, только короче. Вакизаси обычно носят вместе с катаной (такая пара называется дайсё — "большой и маленький"). Катану часто называют длинным мечом, а вакидзаси — дополнительным. *'Нодати' (野太刀 (のだち) "полевой меч"): Нодати тяжелее пользоваться из-за его размера и веса. С другой стороны, рукоять от 30 до 33 см и клинок длиной 122 см даёт большую силу атаки. *'Танто' (短刀, танто:, "короткий меч"): Танто обычно называют ножом или кинжалом. У него односторонний, иногда обоюдоострый клинок длиной от 15 до 30 см (то есть, до одного сяку). Танто — колющее оружие, но его можно использовать и как рубящее. Духовный меч можно спрятать в каком-нибудь предмете, подходящем по форме и размеру. Например, Кисуке Урахара, Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото и Кагероза Инаба прячут свои мечи в тростях. Трость Ямамото выглядит, как толстая палка, рассыпающаяся при высвобождении меча. Меч Урахары представляет собой сикомизуэ — трость со скрытым в полости клинком. Трость Инабы исчезает в зелёном свете при высвобождении меча. Пока хозяин находится без сознания, меч возвращается в невысвобожденную форму. Шикай Шикай (始解, яп. "начальное высвобождение") это вторая форма (или первая усиленная форма) духовного меча. Чтобы активировать её, синигами должен знать имя своего меча. Проблема не в том, чтобы выбрать ему имя, у духа оно уже есть. Поэтому синигами должен уметь общаться и ладить со своим мечом. Чтобы узнать имя меча, нужно отправиться в свой внутренний мир и спросить его. Меч изменяет форму и получает особые способности после прочтения его хозяином команды высвобождения (кайго), содержащей имя духовного меча. Важно, что у каждого меча своя фраза, так же, как у каждого меча свои способности.Bleach Official Bootleg Karaburi+; стр. 167 Команды могут сильно различаться и длиной, от простого глагола до короткого стихотворения. Они часто касаются способности меча или намекают на природу его духа. Этот шаг может быть пропущен сильным синигами, который изучил банкай. Иногда синигами, ещё не изучивший банкай, может высвободить свой духовный меч, просто назвав его имя. Достижение шикая — оценка контроля духовного меча, и это, кажется, требование для продвижения в рядах синигами, поскольку большинство офицеров способны высвобождать шикай. Это также требуется, чтобы достигнуть ранга лейтенанта, поскольку большинство капитанов обращают внимание именно на это. Банкай Банкай (卍解, яп. "полное высвобождение") - это вторая и последняя стадия высвобождения духовного меча. Чтобы достигнуть банкая, нужно быть в состоянии материализовать и покорить дух меча. Материализация — противоположность тому, когда синигами втягивается в свой внутренний мир. Вместо этого владелец должен вызвать дух меча в реальный мир. Обычно требуется не менее десяти лет тренировок, чтобы научиться материализовывать дух меча, вдобавок нужно обладать огромной силой, чтобы справиться и подчинить его. Формы и способности шикая и банкая зависят от духа меча. Они также могут изменятся вместе с силой и мастерством владельца. Но в общем, сила синигами в банкае вырастает в 5-10 раз. Только самые сильные синигами могут использовать банкай. Даже в четырёх благородных семьях, члены которых всегда исключительно талантливы, только раз в несколько поколений рождается синигами, способный к банкаю. Все, кто достиг банкая, сыграли значительную роль в истории Общества душ. Ичиго Куросаки и Кисуке Урахара — единственные известные люди, которые достигли банкая за гораздо более короткий срок с помощью гораздо более опасного метода. Используя специальное устройство, созданное Урахарой, которое насильственно материализует дух меча (таким образом обходится значительная часть обучения), они смогли достигнуть банкая в течение трех дней вместо обычных сотен лет. После успешного тестирования устройства и достижения банкая, Урахара заявил, обучение с помощью этого способа более трех дней подряд может оказаться фатальным. В связи с этим Ичиго был также вынужден достигнуть банкая в течение трех дней. Недостатки: Достатощно мощный поток духовной энергии может нарушить ритм банкая. Самый большой недостаток банкая в огромной силе, которую он испускает. Также его сила и форма часто далеки от обычного оружия. По этой причине, чтобы научиться использовать его силы полностью и эффективно, нужно тренироваться с ним хотя бы десяток лет. Без этого использование банкая в сражении может быть опасно для его владельца и окружающих. Ресуррексион Ресуррексион (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), рэсурэкушион, исп. "resurrección" — "воскресение", яп. "возвращение клинка") возвращает в человекоподобное тело арранкара сущность его боевых способностей пустого. Типы Среди духовных мечей можно выделить несколько основных типов (ближнего боя, магические, стихийные). Стихийный тип, хотя и является подтипом магических, выделен отдельно. (тип определяется тем, каким духовный меч был показан и/или заявлен и ничем больше) Магические мечи Некотрые мечи имеют особые, похожие на кидо, способности. Стихийные мечи A large amount of the Zanpakutō are classified by elements, generally utilizing their respective elements as forms of attack. Elemental Zanpakutō are all Kidō-sub-type which have an element based as noted by Kenpachi Zaraki and Maki Ichinose during their battle.Bleach anime; Episode 98 This is later affirmed by Marechiyo Ōmaeda.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 8 Неклассифицируемые Общие подтипы Можно выделить ещё два типа духовных мечей. * Постоянно высвобожденные мечи: Духовные мечи, постоянно находящиеся в шикае из-за огромной духовной силы их владельцев, или, скорее, от недостатка контроля над ней. :* Кенпачи Зараки :* Ичиго Куросаки/Пустой Ичиго * Двухклинковые мечи: Мечи, которые в форме шикая представляют собой уже не один клинок. Подобная форма встречается довольно нечасто и говорит об уникальности его владельца. :* Джуширо Укитаке :* Сюнсуй Кьёраку :* Сюхей Хисаги Сноски Навигация Категория:Оружие Категория:Важные понятия Категория:Духовные мечи Категория:Вселенная Блича